mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and AJ: The Duel
The first game of Mario and AJ's adventures, Mario and AJ: The Duel. The entry is for Nintendo Switch. It is similar to Super Mario 64/''DS'' and ''New Super Mario 64''. Story Blaze, what is in Bowser's Castle with Bowser and Boom Boom, gets a chest full of gold, Power Stars and a Pearl of Wisdom. Using Bowser's cannon, the Pearl of Wisdom is taken to Mushroom Kingdom, where Mario and AJ are strolling. Princess Peach, who is holding a party, is scared. Once Mario and AJ arrive to Princess Peach's Castle, they find Bowser's letter. Letter reads: Dear Mario and AJ! Something is made in my castle. I have captured Blaze! Wah, hah, hah!!! -Bowser. Mario and AJ leave the castle, and they see a Magikoopa riding an airship. Magikoopa starts putting AJ to the ship's cage, and the ship flies of into the sky. Mario tries to open the castle door. A Lakitu Bro. gives him a white key, that opens the castle door and hears Bowser. Mario jumps into the first painting, and arrives at Bob-omb Race Park. A Bob-omb Buddy tells Mario about an attack in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario reaches an ? Block. He jumps on it and reveals a Cape Feather. The feather gains power on Mario, transforming into a cape with shoulder pads. Using the Cape Feather power, Mario turns into Superhero Mario. He attacks Big Bob-omb, who holds a Star Key. Using the Star Key, Mario unlocks AJ, who is in a cage, and gives a Power Star. Gameplay In the first installment of Mario and AJ series, the game features missions. Like in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS, the worlds are accessed by paintings. Power-Ups reveal in ? Blocks. The game takes place in Mushroom Kingdom and locations accessed by jumping into the paintings. Characters Playables There are 3 playable characters in the game, with one being unlockable. In the worlds accessed by paintings, Character Pipes appear somewhere. After warping, the Character Select Screen will pop up, and you choose which character you want to use. Each character can use basic moves such as jumping and crouching, and they can use abilities - Star Spin and Ground Pound. They also have some obvious differences. Mario is faster and heavier than AJ, and easier to control, while AJ is the fastest character and slides when he stops. Princess Peach can jump really far and float in midair, but she is slower than Mario. * Mario (Playable) * Princess Peach (Playable) * AJ (Beat Big Bob-omb in Racing Revenge of Big Bob-omb) Non-playables * Blaze - Blaze is a monster truck in distress. This time, Bowser plans to use him as part of his plan. He plans on turning him into a prince. * Toads - Toads are Princess Peach's senitels and Mario's allies. They appear somewhere in Princess Peach's castle and give Mario tips. Bosses * Big Bob-omb (Bob-omb Race Park, Racing Revenge of Big Bob-omb) * Mega Spike (Bob-omb Race Park, Capture the Helmet) Areas For see everything about the Missions, see here. Bob-omb Race Park The first area the player visits. In the first mission, you save AJ, Mario's friend. # Racing Revenge of Big Bob-omb # ''The Ruined Power Star'' # Drilling the Tunnels of Doom # ''Silver Coins on the Race'' # Capture the Helmet # ''Green Star in the Ruins'' Whimsical Woods The second area the player visits. It is based on Woody Woods from Mario Party 3. # Woody's Welcome # The Secret of the Woods # Cheep Cheep Cavern # Climb the Tallest Fortress # The Forest Silver Coins #''Cosmic Clones in the Fortress'' Trivia * It features a slideshow intro.